


You're Loving Me Perfectly

by takeabiteoutofthesilversandwich



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Childhood Trauma, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Intimacy, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual discoveries, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeabiteoutofthesilversandwich/pseuds/takeabiteoutofthesilversandwich
Summary: Zuko and Sokka are in love. They help each other heal, simply by being themselves. That's it. That's the story.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 164





	1. Lucky

**CHAPTER ONE - LUCKY**

When he first became Fire Lord, Zuko had to put most of his time in to studying all the damaged and complicated relationships the nations around the world had with the Fire Nation. If he was going to make changes and reparations he had to know exactly which scars his father's regime had left, after all. He went to bed with a glaring headache every night during the first month of his rule. He had met an overwhelming amount of government officials of the other nations. Some of them seemed satisfied with the accounts of him opposing his father and _didn't_ act like he might kill them on the spot. Most didn't trust him. And they typically didn't hestitate to let him know, although they did it with that high-society-politeness Zuko could never really master himself. He had been met with so much resistance and distrust every day that it left him completely drained. He understood why, he really did. He never expected the nations to just blindly believe that he would be better than his ancestors. Still, he wasn't quite prepared for the fact that most of his job could be labelled "relationship management", or that that meant he had to find a way to be a leader _and_ grovel for the victims of his father's war at the same time. 

After three years of hard work the most important leaders of the world, as well as most of the people, finally decided to trust him. He had managed to consistently show that the Fire Nation was no longer a threat under his rule. Public perception now was that Zuko only wanted what was best for all people. Lately he even felt like people had decided he was a capable leader too. Zuko felt insecure about the leadership part a lot of the time because of his age, the scandal of his divorce and his relatively timid leadership style. Uncle had almost cried with laughter when he had asked him if he thought it was a bad thing that he was considered 'timid'. 

"My boy, the only reason people describe you as timid is because they are used to your father's insane temperament" he had chuckled. 

He had wiped a tear off his face as he walked away, muttering "Zuko? _Timid?_ Only in our family, I swear to the spirits" under his breath. Zuko wasn't really amused. He suspected that his uncle's hysterical laughter wasn't really caused by amusement either.

Zuko was happy about all the progress they had made, of course. He didn't have to deal with harsh accusations and frequent shouting matches anymore, which was great, but that didn't mean he was satisfied. Zuko never felt like he did enough, never felt like he did more than give people basic human rights they already should have had in the first place anyway. Honestly, he felt like his rising popularity was kind of undeserved. Like Iroh had implied (even though he had told him about 100 times since then that he had never meant it that way), anyone would look great in comparison to his father. When he had casually mentioned that sentiment during a meet-up with his old friends they had immediately informed him that he was an idiot, in four different amazing ways. He was fond of the memory, even if he couldn't always bring himself to believe his friends.

Toph had smacked him on the back of the head. 

"Sure, Fire Lord Kind-And-Generous! The people make statues of you without anyone asking them to just because you're not a _total_ psychopath. They write plays about you simply because you haven't set their children on fire!" Apparently the slap wasn't enough punishment for Toph, because she had also punched his arm as she said "You're rocking it, Sparky".

"Yeah Zuko, what are you talking about? The world hasn't been this peaceful in hundreds of years. Sure, not every problem has been fixed but you give the people hope. That's why they love you, stupid" Katara had said as she bent the tea he spilled on his sleeve thanks to Toph's punch out of his robe.

Appa had chosen that moment to lick him from his knees to the top of his head, turning the protests that were trying to form in his mouth in to indignant spluttering.

"See, even Appa thinks you're doing great. And he is an amazing judge of character. I don't think we ever would have become such good friends if you were just 'not Ozai', Zuko" Aang had said with that too-wise-for-his-age voice he only used when he was drawing from the pool of knowledge from the past lifes residing inside of him. 

"I think his popularity has more to do with some of his... other qualities. Fire Lord Pretty Boy." Sokka was drunk at the time.

Zuko had conceded with a deep blush on his face and without much of a fight. Mostly because he wasn't sure he wouldn't just start crying if they kept talking about it. He was terrible at taking compliments. 

He was fond of the memory for more than just the words of his friends. It was the first time he had actually noticed Sokka was flirting with him. Sokka still teased him about that: he swears he has been flirting with Zuko since Boiling Rock.

Right now Zuko longed for the good old days, when government officials did not want to talk to him outside of professional meetings. He didn't really enjoy the attention he got during parties. He downright _hated_ being forced to socialize with people he didn't like just for the sake of diplomacy. He tried, because it's important, but really... it was hard with people like General How, who was currently occupying his time. Zuko knew he had no right to climb on any high ostrich-horses but he couldn't help his dislike for the man. The knowledge that General How had kept the war secret from the Earth King for Long Feng, possibly prolonging the war that way and endangering thousands, ate away at his respect for him. It didn't help that he was currently slurring excuses for it in Zuko's ear.

His attention kept drifting away thanks to Sokka. His councilman was on the other side of the room, showing off his biceps in the inappropriately sleeveless tunic he always wore to these kinds of events. Zuko was convinced he did it for two reasons: to annoy pretentious high society pricks and to tease Zuko with his mere presence. And Agni did it work! Just look at him, standing there talking to people like it's the easiest thing in the world, laughing at his own jokes... he was beautiful.

General How loudly cleared his throat. Zuko jumped a little and spilled some wine on his robes, causing the General to chuckle and apologize. Shit. He was trying to be subtle about his ogling, but as he usually did when it comes to subtlety, he failed.

"My apologies, Fire Lord Zuko. How inconsiderate of me to keep a young man away from the object of his desires for so long" he giggled. Ugh. General How was not helping his case. Before he could politely point out that he was overstepping his boundaries How disappeared in to the crowd. He sighed with both irritation and relieve.

He had been Sokka's and Sokka had been his for about a year. All he wanted right now was to drag Sokka to their quarters and be comfortable with him. Feel comfortable with himself, feel needed, feel trusted, feel competent, feel carefree. Sokka made him feel all of those things, even when he wasn't trying. It was one of the reasons he loved him so dearly. The lack of some of those feelings had ended his relationship with Mai. It wasn't her fault and it wasn't his either. They just grew apart. He didn't really know why, but Zuko knew in his heart that that would never happen with Sokka.

After a day of 'negotiating' with the Council of Five and his awkward ungraceful mishap with How his self-doubts were starting to resurface, and he just wanted _Sokka_. Sokka was having fun though. He didn't want to be selfish, so instead of pulling his lover out of the conversation he was having he walked over to the buffet table to get himself a snack and some more wine.

He was nibbling on some fire flakes when two arms wrapped around his waist from behind. 

"Are you done with your royal duties, Fire Lord Pretty Boy?" Sokka whispered. Sokka giggled to himself, clearly a little inebriated. 

Zuko pushed him away with mock-chagrin (not many people are able to tell the difference between mock and real with him, but Sokka can. Of course Sokka can).

"Am I ever?" Zuko replied dryly. 

"Mmm. I think you are. I could feel you sulking on the inside from the other side of the room. Come to bed with me?" Sokka purred in his good ear, moving in again.

"You don't have to rescue me, Sokka. You were having fun. Don't let my moods spoil that" Zuko said sincerely. He really meant it but he had some wine himself and he didn't have the heart to push Sokka away again. He could probably have stopped himself from leaning in, if he tried. He didn't. Sokka nuzzled against his neck.

"Stop that. Your moods don't spoil anything. However you are feeling is fine. Plus, I might have some selfish reasons for luring you into our bed." Sokka drawled, softly kissing his ear.

"Sokka, please. We're in public!"

"I know! I'm trying to change that but you won't let me." Sokka pulled away and pouted at him. Unfair. How was he supposed to say no to that?

That pout must have magical powers, because the next thing he knew they were in their quarters, Zuko pressed against the door he had just closed behind him. As Sokka stole gentle kisses and groped at his chest all Zuko could think about was how _lucky_ he was. Tomorrow he would find his drive to better the world again. Right now he just allowed himself to believe this moment would last forever.


	2. You Can Leave Your Hat On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Sokka discover themselves a bit more through some sexual roleplay.

**CHAPTER TWO - YOU CAN LEAVE YOUR HAT ON**

Zuko moaned softly as Sokka pressed him against the door a little more firmly, kiss changing from sweet to hot when Sokka licked at his lips. Sokka slowly rubbed his hands along his chest and sighed against Zuko's lips. Zuko smirked against his lover's mouth as he felt Sokka squeeze his biceps with a little moan of his own. Back when they were still new lovers such obvious appreciation for him had Zuko squirming in embarrassment, uncomfortable with the concept of being wanted. It summoned many confusing feelings all at once and for many of them he had no clear explanations. Anxiety, guilt, shame... But with Sokka the vague fears that crowded the back of his mind in such moments never became reality. His smirk softened in to a smile as he felt how other emotions -safety, gratefulness, arousal- now overshadowed what he used to feel. His heart skipped a beat when he felt Sokka smile back.

"I think Your Highness deserves the Royal treatment for fulfilling his duties so well tonight" Sokka chuckled against his lips.

Zuko broke the kiss and rolled his eyes, but the smile remained. Sokka pushed himself closer and traced his lips over the left side of Zuko's neck.

"Spirits Sokka, I'm glad you didn't listen to me earlier" Zuko sighed as he tipped his head back, giving Sokka all the room he needed to lick and suck at his neck.

"Mmmm" Sokka mumbled ambigously, not taking his mouth off his partner. "Glad that one of your subjects is disregarding the Mighty Fire Lord's words? Are you sure?"

"Oh shut up" Zuko replied grumpily, quickly returning Sokka's mouth to his own instead of his neck.

As their tongues slowly stroked each other Sokka's hands untied Zuko's sash. He threw it carelessly towards a corner before sliding his hands underneath the beautiful robes. Zuko was so focussed on the kiss, enjoying the sinful way Sokka sucked at his bottom lip and the sinful way he tasted like he had a little too much wine, that he didn't notice the robes sliding off his shoulders at first. He moaned softly as Sokka tried to push his arms down so the robes could fall to the ground. After the robes hit the floor he tried to reach up to remove the pin from his headpiece, but Sokka grabbed his wrists.

"Leave it in" Sokka whispered breathily. 

"Oh, you want to serve the 'Mighty Fire Lord' tonight?" Zuko joked.

He had expected Sokka to make some smartass reply, something like 'maybe I want the Mighty Fire Lord to serve _me_ '. At worst he had expected Sokka to laugh like he did whenever Zuko accidentally delivered a line of Silver Sandwich Quality™. Banter is Sokka's favorite way of flirting, so Zuko tried to practice with it. It was, to put it gently, not one of his natural talents. Nonetheless it was familiar to Zuko now and he knew how to both appreciate and react to it. What he really, _really_ hadn't expected was for Sokka to blush all the way to the tips of his ears.

"M- Maybe" he stammered out, looking Zuko in the eyes for about a second before nervously hiding his face against Zuko's neck.

"O-oh" Zuko stammered himself.

He quickly lowered his arms. He was pretty sure he was blushing too, though most of it was the result of deeply-hidden fantasies coming to life in his mind and less so of embarrassment or nervousness. They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds. Zuko gently grabbed Sokka's chin and moved his head so he was looking at him.

"Seriously?" Zuko whispered.

Sokka's blush darkened but he nodded anyway. Zuko felt conflicted. He had always been disturbed with himself whenever those kind of fantasies popped in to his head but _fuck._ They had only recently started to discover play in the bedroom and all the times they had experimented Zuko had been happy to give up his power and just _be_ for a short while. He loved every second of it, but to be offered the other side of things so willingly... he felt his cock twitch at the mere suggestion. He snapped out of his inner battle as he felt Sokka pull away. He had taken too long to mull it over, he could see insecurity and maybe even a little hurt in Sokka's face. That just wouldn't do.

"Get on your knees" Zuko said, not releasing the hold on his chin.

He almost jumped at his own voice. He hadn't meant to whip out his Fire Lord voice but it had rolled off his tongue anyway. Sokka was stunned for a second, gaping at Zuko without saying anything. Zuko felt panic rise in his chest. _Oh shit, I somehow misinterpreted this. Fuck, he'll hate me for this._ Zuko was about to apologize and grovel as much as he needed to to make Sokka forget he liked stuff like this when Sokka's face slipped out of his hand. Because he was sinking to his knees. And looked turned on while doing it. _Spirits_.

Zuko took a second to just look at his lover. There he was, on his knees, still blushing, big blue eyes looking up in to his with so much vulnerability it made Zuko's heart ache a little. He wanted this, that was clear from the arousal behind the vulnerability and the tent in his pants. Sokka needed Zuko to step up and take the lead, let him know he wasn't embarrassing himself, and Zuko would rather sit down in a beetle-wasp nest than let him down.

"Go on, serve me" he said with much more confidence than he felt, leaning back against the door.

Sokka made a strangled kind of noise and moved his gaze towards the tented fabric of Zuko's pants. His hands were shaking as he grabbed the hem of the garments and pulled them down. He was already panting a little. He grabbed Zuko with his right hand and started stroking him. He stroked him firmly in the way he knew Zuko liked, staring at his cock with his mouth slightly open. Zuko ran a hand through Sokka's hair and gently directed his gaze back up to him.

"If I just wanted you to jerk me off I wouldn't have told you to get on your knees, don't you think so?"

Sokka swallowed and his rhythm faltered.

"N-No, of course. Sorry Zuko" he said quietly.

"Speak up. Sorry, who?" Zuko said, raising his good eyebrow. Now that they had unlocked this particular door Zuko had trouble not just kicking it down.

"S-Sorry Fire Lord Zuko" Sokka gasped out. "Sorry uhm... Sire"

Zuko felt his dick twitch in Sokka's hand. He was trying to be upset about how his body was giving him away but Sokka moaned 'fuck' when he felt it and suddenly most of his shyness disappeared. All thoughts were wiped from Zuko's mind after that because Sokka completely skipped the teasing he usually put him through and swallowed him down instead. Zuko moaned as Sokka bobbed, sucked and licked with enthusiasm, wet sounds filling the room. Zuko closed his eyes out of fear for shooting too early if he kept looking at the sinful display beneath him. He didn't open them again until the temptation became too great, when Sokka was suckling on just the head of his cock, tongue teasing the rim. His hips bucked without his consent at the sight. Sokka was looking up at him with glassy eyes and flushed cheeks and he had a hand around his own dick.

"Hands behind your back, Sokka" he panted, somehow still managing to put some authority in to his voice.

Sokka let Zuko's dick fall out of his mouth and whined in protest but immediately obeyed. Zuko moaned a little despite the loss of stimulation. It was just... just having someone do as he says without discussions, someone trusting him enough to let him call the shots unquestioned for once, _Sokka_ trusting him enough to know he will make it all worth it... it had him on the edge without even being touched.

"You are here to serve _me_ sweetheart, not yourself. Keep your hands behind your back. I want you focussed." Spirits, what has gotten in to him!

"Yes Sire. I'm sorry" Sokka moaned, not quite able to stop his hips from humping the air.

"Go on then" Zuko breathed. 

Sokka took him back in to his mouth again and Zuko groaned loudly. He was close. His hands found their way to Sokka's hair and shoulder. He stroked his hair, telling Sokka how good he felt and how good he was being until he was pretty much just babbling praise. Sokka's hands were twitching behind his back as Zuko praised him, like he had trouble keeping them there. _Maybe next time you can tie his hands behind his back_ his feverish mind supplied helpfully. His hips bucked again and suddenly it was Sokka who was moaning loudly. Zuko blinked as he looked down, pleasured by the vibrations but confused. His breath was taken away by how aroused Sokka looked. Zuko hadn't noticed that the way he was holding Sokka's head and shoulder kept him quite steadily in place. He gasped as he realized that Sokka had moaned like that because he had been _fucking his mouth_. He moaned long and low as he held Sokka still on purpose now, rolling his hips and watching his cock slowly piston in and out of Sokka's mouth. Sokka whined around his cock, his hips desperately trying to create friction out of nothing underneath them. Zuko couldn't hold on anymore. He gasped and groaned through his orgasm, his cock pulsing inside of Sokka, shooting his load on his tongue and down his throat. Sokka spluttered a little but moaned anyway.

Zuko's orgasm had been intense enough to weaken his knees and he slowly slid down the door, still moaning softly. His hands hadn't left Sokka's head and shoulder so he felt it immediately when Sokka tried to turn his head. Zuko's eyes snapped open and his hand moved from Sokka's hair to his chin so he could tilt his head back.

"Swallow" he said sternly as he looked Sokka in the eyes.

His spent cock tried to twitch back to life immediately as he watched Sokka swallow with a whine, mouth falling open afterwards so he could let out harsh pants. He bent forward to lick the last droplets of his own semen off his chin and lips, locking Sokka in a passionate tongue-filled kiss after he was done. Sokka whimpered in to his mouth, desperately kissing back. He looked wrecked when Zuko finally sat back again.

"Please Sire, m-may I touch myself now?" Sokka panted, voice rasping and hands still behind his back.

"I have a better idea" Zuko said. "Take off your clothes. You did such a good job I want to give you a reward."

"T-thank you Sire" Sokka stuttered, getting up and frantically tugging his clothes off.

Zuko used the minute he needed to get naked to regain some composure. He slowly got up and kicked the pants that were still pooled around his ankles aside. He manhandled Sokka while he kissed him to get him on the bed, on his back. He draped himself over him, bringing up his thigh so it trapped Sokka's rock hard cock against his stomach. His mind was running a mile a minute with a hundred different scenarios he'd like to try out later. He used one hand to turn Sokka's head to the side by his chin. He licked and bit at the skin he exposed that way, moving his thigh against Sokka on purpose. Sokka moaned frantically, riding his hips up against Zuko's thigh. Later, he'd be shocked by how bold he was about to be, but in the moment it seemed nothing but fitting. 

"So. I'm going to need a minute, but when I'm ready again I'm going to put you on your elbows and knees. You know what I'll do? I'll tease you with my tongue and fingers until you are whining for me to fuck you. And then I will. Hard and fast" he whispered against Sokka's ear.

"Fuck- Uhn Z-Zuko!" Sokka groaned.

He gasped and whined and trembled underneath Zuko as he came. It took Zuko by surprise. He hadn't meant to rile him up that much. He smiled anyway as Sokka came down from his high. He moved a little so he was lying against Sokka rather than on top of him and wrapped an arm around his chest. He nuzzled in to his shoulder and neck.

"That was amazing, Sokka. Are you alright?" Zuko said in to his collarbone. A worried frown made its way to Zuko's face when Sokka didn't reply.

"Sokka?"

He chuckled when he looked up. Sokka was dead asleep already. He stared at his snoring boyfriend for a while, just because he could. Then he got up to get a washcloth and clean Sokka up a little. When he was finished he put him under the blankets instead of on top of them and crawled in to bed with him. Sokka sleepily rolled on to his side and mumbled "Spoon". Zuko fell asleep with a silly smile pressed in to Sokka's shoulder. He felt like they had just become a little closer.

Until he woke up the next morning, alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Clears throat* 
> 
> Right. The promised smut. There will be at least two more chapters with some angsty hurt/comfort. Hang in there if that's your cup of tea ;).

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I have like 35 different Avatar fic ideas. Some funny, some deep, some sexy, some cute... I want to write them all at some point, but I had writer's block. So I decided to write some filthy smut to get going again. I have no idea how it happened but somehow it turned into this horribly fluffly nonsense. The smut might follow the fluff in a next chapter, though x).


End file.
